


Gifts

by smoltododenkilc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, why did this take so long omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoltododenkilc/pseuds/smoltododenkilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is a college student who has a major crush on Jeonghan and will do anything to make his life easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

“Jeonghan, as your closest friend, can you kindly please stop singing that song?!” Jisoo laid down exasperatedly on his bed as he couldn’t even study for a second due to Jeonghan’s incessant singing. “Or…” Jisoo sat up with a mischievous look on his face that made Jeonghan look uneasy.

“Or what..?" Jeonghan ran his hands through his unkempt hair. It was a Sunday, he would say.

“I’ll tell a certain Soups about your little crush on him.” 

“His nickname is S.Coups.” Jeonghan enunciated. “You better not tell Seungcheol anything!”

“As long as you stop singing that Lovebug song.”

“It’s not stupid.” Jeonghan turned an icy glare to his roommate who shuddered.

\-------

It wasn’t enough that Seungcheol was in Jeonghan’s literature class, but he was also seated next to the intelligent and ever so endearing Seungcheol. They hadn’t spoken more than a few words to each other which baffled Jisoo. Jeonghan always believed himself to be the type who never liked starting things. Although, this was different. He wanted to be close to Seungcheol, more than anything. 

The class commenced and Jeonghan, not having any friends or acquaintances in the class, had to endure the endless giggling and chatter of Seungcheol and two of his friends, Seokmin and Soonyoung. As Jeonghan glanced through his notes, he realised that he had barely learned anything during the term and finals were so close. He didn’t know what to blame, being distracted by the hyperactive Seuncheol at his side, or his lack of studying at which Jisoo had always scolded him for. Jeonghan ran his hands through his long locks in frustration, something he never did because his hair is his life, and stared down at the cluttered notes on his desk.

Unbeknownst to Jeonghan, Seungcheol had noticed the panic stricken face that the other held. He was suddenly worried about the younger boy, seeing that he had never seen such a strong reaction from him. Seungcheol tuned out the chatter of the SoonSeok pair and focused on what he could to help Jeonghan. So what Seungcheol did was devise a plan..

\----------

“Seungcheol, what has driven you to rewrite your notes? You pass every test without even studying, you git.” Seungkwan said, bewildered by his roommate’s actions.

“Uh..” Seungcheol said, struggling to find an answer. “I-it’s because finals are so close.. And whatnot.”

“‘And whatnot?’” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at that. He knew something wasn’t being said, so he put his hand on his hips and waited for an answer. 

“I’m really just compiling my notes so that I can help someone learn easier.” Seungcheol blurted out and covered his mouth in embarrassment to which Seungkwan rolled his eyes. 

“Man, you’re so in love.”

“Sh-shut up!” Seungcheol threw a pencil at Seungkwan. “Go visit your boyfriend or something and leave me to revise in peace.”

“Ooh! I should!” Seungkwan skipped out and proceeded to go find Hansol.

“Oh, Jeonghan. The things you make me do…” Seungcheol sighed and stretched his arms, resting his head on the yet-to-be finished notes.

\---------

Jeonghan woke up the next morning and walked out to run an errand before his classes begun when he stepped on something that crinkled under his shoe. He picked up the stack of papers and marvelled at them. It was a simplified compilation of notes that were even colour coded and organised. The very bottom of the last stack of papers read ‘to Jeonghan. study well! :)’

Jeonghan walked back inside and didn’t understand. Jisoo stirred and woke up, sitting up straight in his bed. 

“I thought you went out..?” Jisoo inquired.

“I did but.. Did you write all of this, Jisoo?”

Jisoo rubbed his eyes and his gaze travelled to the stack of papers in Jeonghan’s hand before grabbing them. “Ooh, Jeonghan has a secret admirer! But no, I did not write any of this nor do I know who did. Although.. Aren’t these the notes of the class you’re struggling on?”

Jeonghan hadn’t even noticed that point until it was pointed out. “Yes, oh my gosh Jisoo! Forget going out for some groceries.” Jeonghan threw off his shoes and settled at his desk, already flipping through the notes.

“But the coffee-”

“Hong Jisoo, my finals are soon. I need to study.” Jeonghan spoke slowly without turning around.

That made Jisoo surprised. He never knew the boy to put off even coffee. He felt that something was stirring in his best friend’s love life but all he could do was smirk and slip back into his slumber. 

Jeonghan’s mind couldn’t stop turning. The literature notes were so neat and the explanations were so easy to understand that he couldn’t stop but feel a sense of joy swell up in his chest. The stress of failing his finals was relieved as he flipped carefully through each page. Since he didn't have classes that day, Jeonghan had spent the whole day learning from his ‘Magical Notes’ as he began to call them, causing a groan from his friends. No one could kill Jeonghan’s happiness, but they loved seeing this side of him much more.

\---------

Seungcheol heaved a heavy sigh as he slumped into his seats the next day in literature class. Those notes had taken a toll on him since he stayed up doing them, and he also spent the next day studying his own notes for the final. He threw a curious glance at Jeonghan who was beaming next to him, the notes set neatly in the corner of his desk. Seungcheol smiled lopsidedly and turned his attention slightly to his friends. 

“You’re so in love, dude.” Soonyoung said, quiet enough for Jeonghan not to hear.

“Shut up. No I’m not.” Seungcheol said just as quiet, but very nonchalant. Soonyoung dropped the conversation as he started talking to Seokmin and pinching his cheeks. As much as he loved his friends, Seungcheol was tired of his friends’ affection all of the time. He wanted something too. He wanted something with Jeonghan.

\---------

“Please come with us? Pretty please?” Minghao and Jun stood in front of Jeonghan and Jisoo’s dorm with pleading eyes.

“It won’t even be long. It would just be more fun with you guys. ‘Sides, Jeonghan you’ve been cooped at your desk all the time!” Jun put his hands on his hips as he looked at Jeonghan pointedly, who was currently turned around from his desk. Jisoo just shrugged since he didn’t mind whether they went or not.

“Fine…” Jeonghan tiredly muttered. He didn’t want to see Minghao and Jun’s puppy dog eyes again.

“Yay!” Jun jumped up, ran into the room and hugged Jeonghan.

“Okay! We’ll be going now. See you guys at 7. Meet you here?” Minghao dragged Jun to the entryway.

“Sure. Sure.” Jeonghan rubbed his temples and got up to close the door. He watched the two bound off hand in hand, whispering in soft Mandarin to each other.

“Are you really going to go?” Jisoo asked, looking up from his laptop. 

“I mean, yeah. I kinda promised.” Jeonghan replied, exasperated. “Plus I haven’t really gone anywhere these days..” Jisoo looked up to Jeonghan’s contemplating face and smiled once again. 

“You wanna see if he’s at the party, huh?” 

“Who? Seungcheol? Not at all! I mean he probably won’t even be there. But Soonyoung’s his friend after all... Oh gosh, what if he is there?!” Jeonghan looked frantic and started throwing clothes.

“First of all, calm down. He probably will be there, but this gives you a chance to talk to him!” Jisoo said, sitting up straight.

“Help me get ready. Please.”

\-----------

"Are you coming then?" Seokmin's asked, looking over to a pondering Seungcheol. But he was too busy thinking about different ways to bright Jeonghan's day. 

"Huh?" 

"The mixer? At Soonyoung's place?" Seokmin rolled his eyes at his friend's dazed expression.

"Oh, yeah. Totally." 

"I heard your crush is gonna be there." Hansol wiggles his eyes from where he was settled on Seungkwan's bed. 

Seungcheol sighed exasperatedly. 

"You told him?" 

"I had to." Seungkwan put his hands up in defense. "He wouldn't stop asking."

"But wait.. You said he's gonna be there?" Seungcheol asked frantically. 

"Yup!" Hansol nodded. "MingHao and Jun told me they invited him since they're friends."

Seungcheol threw himself on his bed at that. This was going to be a long night.

\-------- 

"It's really loud in there.." Jisoo said, trailing off. 

"Yeah. Suddenly it's not so appealing." Jeonghan looked up at the house, music blaring and people milling around in front.

"Don't worry! I'll stick to you like glue." Jisoo smiled brightly and dragged Jeonghan in.

The first thing that came into thought was how rich Soonyoung's parents are and how someone would die if anything broke.

The second thing that came into mind was when Seungcheol was going to arrive. He tentatively pulled on his shirt and became deep in thought. Jeonghan hadn't even noticed that Jisoo had gone and disappeared, conversing with Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

"You know now's your chance to talk to him." Jeonghan jumped and faced Chan.

"Chan, what are you doing here?" 

"Don't worry. I'm not drinking any alcohol. I was just invited and found it as a good opportunity." Jeonghan sighed.

"Did Seungkwan and Hansol tell you too?" Jeonghan said, pushing his hands and waiting for Seungcheol to come in through the door. Chan nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Those two really can't keep their mouths shut." Chan's gaze travelled to the door. "Oh, he's here." 

Jeonghan's heart practically stopped and he visibly tensed. There he was in all of the Seungcheol glory. Hair carefully styled up, wearing a leather jacket and jeans that fit him a bit too well. Jeonghan eyes drifted up to Seungcheol's face and saw that he was smiling straight at Jeonghan. He looked down and suddenly felt really self conscious. Seungcheol looked a bit wary when the smile wasn't returned, but Jeonghan didn't noticed as he was already turned on his heels, searching for Jisoo.

"Ah, there you are." Jisoo smiled. He was sitting outside with MingHao and Jun, who were cuddled up by the garden. Jeonghan sat down and the strumming of Jisoo's guitar eased him. Seungkwan and Hansol had also joined them outside, looking at each other and back at Jeonghan who was hugging his knees and rolling around on the grass to ease his nerves. 

"Uh.. Did something happen?" Hansol asked, sitting beside MingHao and Jun.

"I freaked when I saw him." Jeonghan sat up straight and brushed the hair from his eyes. 

"Serious?" Seungkwan laughed, holding his stomach. 

"It's not funny!" Jeonghan pouted and put his hands under his chin. 

"It's kinda funny." MingHao and Jun said at the same time. 

"Jinx!"

"No! You jinx!"

"Hey guys." Soonyoung walked out of the house with Seokmin, and Seungcheol following behind.

"Oh sh-" Jeonghan covered his mouth.

"Shrimp biscuits." Jisoo finished, rolling his eyes nonchalantly at Jeonghan.

"Is there even a thing as shrimp biscuits?" Seungcheol laughed and sat beside Jeonghan and Jisoo.

"Is there even any good food here?" Jihoon, another friend of Jisoo and Jeonghan walked out with Chan trailing behind. 

"Shrimp is gross." Wonwoo said, pulling Mingyu with. 

"You're gross." Mingyu replied. 

Jeonghan looked around at the 13 of them and became anxious. He was self aware about Seungcheol sitting in a such a proximity that his cheeks were flushed. 

"I-it's getting kinda late." Jeonghan mentally cursed himself for stuttering. 

"After some songs? Please?" Seungcheol said, smiling. Jeonghan couldn't say no and nodded his head.

Several songs later, Jeonghan had eased his nerves and was singing along and laughing. Jisoo had stopped strumming and announced that they had to go and pulled Jeonghan along. 

"That was really fun." Jisoo smiled, walking back to the dorm.

"Yeah, it really was." Jeonghan let out a breath of relief.

\-----------

Shaking his head at his roommate pacing the room, Seungkwan flopped on his bed.

"You're honestly thinking too much. Just give it to him."

"But what if he doesn't like it! I mean I know he always drinks this-"

"Stalker."

"But what if he gets suspicious."

"Seungcheol, as your friend, I am obligated to do this." Seungkwan grabbed Seungcheol and the coffee he planned to give to Jeonghan and pushed him out of the room. 

Seungcheol sighed knowing the door was locked. He stared at the little note and smiled, making his way to Jeonghan's door.

Setting the coffee down where it wouldn't the wouldn't be broken or tripped on, Seungcheol turned to leave when the door to the dorm opened and his arm was grasped. 

"Seungcheol?" Seungcheol refused to turn around, frozen in place. "It was you?" He was made to turn around and look at Jeonghan. 

Seuncheol's heart beat rapidly as his met Jeonghan's. He wondered how crazy he must've looked or if the other could hear his heartbeat. Jeonghan's loosened his grasp and let his arms fall, still staring at Seungcheol. 

"I don't have classes right now. Can we go to the cafe?" Seuncheol was snapped out of his panic by Jeonghan's proposal. 

"O-okay."

\-----------

Seungcheol tried to calm his heart on the walk to the cafe. Jeonghan was humming a tune and swinging his arms, occasionally smiling at Seungcheol, although not saying a word. Arriving at the cafe, Seungcheol's heart felt like it was in his throat. The scent of coffee didn't help either, making him a bit nauseous and dizzy for the upcoming confrontation. He didn't want to get rejected, but he hated holding his feelings in at the same time. 

"Damn Boo Seungkwan." Seungcheol cursed, covering his mouth as soon as he said it. 

Smiling, Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol. 

"Seungcheol..." He started as he pulled them down by a booth, a little secluded from the semi busy cafe customers.

"Please don't. I get it, Jeonghan, I do." Seungcheol folded his hands to calm the shaking. 

"No, you don't Seungcheol." Jeonghan grabbed Seuncheol's trembling hands, and leaned over. "I don't think you ever understood." Jeonghan leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on Seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol, bewildered, reacted back and returned the kiss, pushing Jeonghan's hair away from his face. "I really like you Choi Seungcheol." 

Seungcheol sheepishly smiled and kept hold of Jeonghan's hands. Seungcheol moved to the side of the booth next Jeonghan and cuddled close to him. 

"It's not a dream is it." Seungcheol glanced at their intertwined hands. 

"I wouldn't want it to be." Jeonghan laid a peck on Seuncheol's forehead. 

\----- bonus ------

"Stop messing up the leaves, Seungcheol!" Jeonghan yelled to Seungcheol, who was enjoying himself by throwing himself in the piles of leaves. 

Their school required community service, so Jeonghan decided to drag Seungcheol along with. Although, it was proving to be much more distracting with his boyfriend jumping into the piles of leaves that he had to rake up. 

Jumping up from the leaves, Seungcheol made his way over to Jeonghan, who was currently rolling his eyes. 

"Jeonghan~." Seungcheol gave him puppy dog eyes. "Can't we just play? Please?" 

Jeonghan smiled while picking leaves out of Seungcheol's hair.  
Jeonghan loved it. He really did. Despite Seungcheol always distracting him, he loved how he felt around him. He didn't want the moment to end as the fall leaves changed to bright colors and Seungcheol's lips stayed on his. The only thing right now that was the most beautiful to him was Seungcheol. Him and his cliche gifts, he's glad he didn't give up on Jeonghan and he's glad that he was so obvious. 

"I guess we can't let this fall weather go to waste." Seungcheol's eyes brightened up as he leaned forward to kiss Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my fanfic blog (sun-hoon.tumblr.com) I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!! c:


End file.
